In current systems, executable programs are generated in the preliminary stages of production and are made available to the assembly line as a finished product. Variants in the target systems, i.e. individual features of the control devices in question, influencing the executable programs on said devices are catered for either in the parameterizing and the activation of code parts or through automatic selection of already coded variants. This involves storing the operating software with its possible variants and code parts in a memory of the control device.
A problem in this process is the diversity of possible variants of the operating software in practice. In particular, with the usual variant coding and parameterizing of the software, many built-in component variants, such as for example vehicle-specific communication protocols or OEM-specific function strategies cannot be configured, or only by using up a large amount of resources on the microcontroller of the control device. In this process, many different software versions or large and fast flash memories of the control device are particularly necessary, in which the different possible variants are stored and executed. As a result, there is a high demand for resources; in particular, storage space and run time on the control device memory. The result is high development costs and logistics costs or a higher price of the parts.